dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kal-El (Prime Earth)
H'el on Earth Here's a quick summary I put together for you to rewrite/cite as you see fit. Next story is '''Psi-War', which goes up to issue 24.'' Superman began testing his limits in Dr. Veritas' advanced research facility, though testing ceased after his limits exceeded the scope of the equipment. Clark returned to work at the Daily Planet but got fired after making a stand against the owner about the integrity of the paper. Upon leaving the building he discovered an enormous beast attacking Metropolis and flew into action. (Superman Issue 13) After defeating the beast, Kara arrived and angrily informed him that it was a prehistoric animal indigenous to Krypton called a Tripedal Curosiananiun. With her came H'el, a surviving student of Jor-El with intentions to preserve what remains of Krypton. To prove his sincerity he planned to snap the clone Superboy's neck which instantly provoked a fight. H'el revealed that he also considered Superman tainted by Earth, another abomination needing to be cleansed. (Issues 13 & 14) He barricaded himself in the Fortress of Solitude with plans to go back in time and prevent the destruction of Krypton, destroying Earth in the process. The Justice League arrived to meet Superman and Superboy and they departed together to stop H'el. The Star Chamber, using stolen technology fom Kandor, was activated and the process began. (Issue 15) Deep in space, the Oracle awakened to witness the possible destruction of Earth. Superman was instantly summoned into its presence and given a vision of Krypton. Superman then returned to the fight while Superboy and the Justice League delayed H'el's time ship. In the final remaining moments, Supergirl stabbed H'el in the chest with a Kryptonite shard. As he died, he fell into the rip in time. His body was later found by a young Jor-El on Krypton many years prior. (Issues 16 & 17) Wasoha (talk) 20:21, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :While this will probably be useful, I'm more looking to discuss which stories actually matter in the course of the character's development, rather than actually working on summaries. Then we'll know which stories actually NEED to be summarized. - Hatebunny (talk) 20:37, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Well you created the H'el on Earth section on the page so I'm just filling it in. In the absence of any other progress I'm just going to keep doing what I'm doing when I have the time. We can sit around and talk about getting work done for a year or we can actually get work done. I can't say what stories are worthwhile before reading them so I can't help there yet. By the time I've done a few of these it will be easier to pick and choose. For now I think the page just needs to make any sort of forward progress. Wasoha (talk) 20:50, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Superman Prime Earth content in the New Earth version I would move the page content for the newly created, but what I found? The new page with restricted editing only to administrators. There were editorial conflict here? I did not know that. --Agente Leite (talk) 16:38, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :No editorial conflict. It's just the current PE content on NE Supes page is horrible beyond saving. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:40, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I know that the content showed should have been here a long time ago. As I said, I would have moved the content, but you know... Now I saw that there was no editorial conflict, but do not get the protection from future editions. --Agente Leite (talk) 17:05, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::It shouldn't be moved. It should be condensed and cleaned up, perhaps, if that is at all possible. See also this discussion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:21, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ok. Thank you for the attention. --Agente Leite (talk) 18:46, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Recent changes haven't helped matters as it appears that the Prime Earth Superman (along with his entire history) has been totally retconned out of existence. :::::: And I just hope that they will come ask to merge the two attires again. Killing the youngest version and putting the older version in place was a great move, merging the two characters being the youngest version died was a grandiose idiocy by DC Comics. Agente Leite (talk) 16:40, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Copy Edit The link to Lois Lane (Prime Earth) in the first paragraph of Superman and the Men of Steel has a typo. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 08:02, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, someone should get on that. Who can help?GZilla311 (talk) 00:05, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not seeing it. The link works fine. Maybe I'm not awake enough yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:37, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Kyle fixed it. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Is this Superman dead, and if so why isn't it written on his page? I have heard from multiple people reading his title, and I got the impression from reading DC Universe: Reirth #1, that the Prime Earth version of Superman is now deceased and that his place in the mainstream DCU from now on will be taken over by the pre-flashpoint version of the character. If this is the case, then shouldn't his issue of death be listed on the article? Ohdear15 (talk) 07:49, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :That's exactly what he meant, but unfortunately only administrators can edit this article is preventing other people can edit it. Note that is not categorized correctly and is not updated. --Agente Leite (talk) 21:31, June 23, 2016 (UTC) When that page will be unlocked so that others can update? When this page was created, this can be edited only by administrators. Just take a look at the history. When this page will be made available so that another can update? --Agente Leite (talk) 15:57, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :I second the notion. its been a while since this page has been updated and no one seems to be interested in finishing it. Can somebody unlock the page now?--Loki 71 (talk) 17:13, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::And I think they do not care about it and just see the date of my last post here and answer me: "Any manager answered my question" The answer is no". I got talking to one of them and got no answer. Comparing this with the Marvel Wiki, this one wins rout in the category clutter. Remember that for almost five years, the page Superman Pre-Flashpoint was edited as if the Prime-Earth Superman as if they were the same person and only now they noticed the mistake because of Convergence and still talking about errors, they also put the name Clark Kent as alias (which is totally wrong), not as real name and I have corrected this error, but reversed as if I had committed vandalism. --Agente Leite (talk) 16:31, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :::As I've mentioned in numerous places, the page is locked to protect it from attempts to merge the badly written mess on Superman (Clark Kent) with this page's history. The idea is that this page should be readable and informative. Play-by-plays of every story ever, with far too much detail, is not the way to do that. In order to avoid that, I recommended that we, as a community, work on building a timeline of Superman's Prime Earth stories (when they take place in relation to others, important flashbacks, and so on). And a general list of storylines that are important to the character's development. (Simple stories that don't add anything to the character should get less text on the page than one that removes his powers or kills off a character, right?). I have previously suggested that this list/timeline be created on THIS VERY PAGE! :::I've had only one offer of help in this, and that help never came. Building a timeline/list of important stories is very important in making sure the page reads in a logical and informative way. It serves as an outline that makes writing the page history go much more easily. If you'd like to help with that, please volunteer. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:45, September 13, 2016 (UTC) I would like to help, but I'm not informed, but help make small edits and looking for more on the subject on the Internet. As you can see, the page is incomplete, missing the events as Truth, Last days of Superman and some of the character's legacy. --Agente Leite (talk) 17:57, September 13, 2016 (UTC) There's one thing I'm noticing... I'm guessing there's a second intention as to why the page is being editable for administrators only. I swallowed a nice pretext that is to avoid an unauthorized merger, but so far the page has not been released for future updates and the administrators themselves do not update this page for months! As I always speak and no one listens: this site should have rules for joining the organization, but where are these rules? I'm sorry for the hype, but there are lots of pages like this and this one that are in the same problem and never solved. --Agente Leite (talk) 15:27, December 12, 2016 (UTC) : In regards to the Damian Wayne and Bleez problems you mentioned, we decided that the best course of action at the time was to avoid making Prime Earth pages for them because the changes to their histories were so minuscule it didn't seem necessary. Though I, as another admin, disagree with that, the consensus was what we have right now and I respect that. : As for locking Supes' page, that's just a traffic problem. Characters that generate the most traffic remain locked to avoid vandalism, editing conflicts / wars, and just people screwing around with it in general. That's not to say that anybody who isn't an admin will mess the page up, it's just that, as a high traffic page, it is more vulnerable to these types of problems that we'd just rather avoid having to clean up. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:25, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm not the only admin who didn't like that? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:38, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :::You are not the only one. Kyletheobald (talk) 19:13, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: Oh, I thought I'' was the only one. Yeah, can we do something about that...?--- Haroldrocks talk 19:20, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::The problem is simply in the update because, blocked, nobody, besides the administrators can edit the page, even if it is to correct small errors. Note that the topic Truth is empty and does not even have the topic Legacy that should tell what happened after the death of this version of Superman and remembering that in the template, the name Clark Kent is in the wrong entry because it is the name that the adoptive parents gave the he. --Agente Leite (talk) 14:54, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :::There are a couple of noteworthy issues. 1. If there are small errors, they can be noted here so the admins can properly fix them. 2. The Truth section and Savage Dawn are missing, yes, but there is currently no editor capable of properly filling the gaps. 3. I'm not sure about a "Legacy" section. The character is dead, that is where his history ends. 4. Furthermore, I see the need to keep this page blocked in light of the recent events developed in Action Comics, where apparently Prime Earth Clark Kent and Prime Earth Superman are two separate beings; meaning that this page should be splitted and heavily modified. In order to prevent further confusion to the mess DC has already created, the best route is to keep this page protected until more and clear information is provided; and a capable editor comes along. - S.S. (talk) 16:16, December 13, 2016 (UTC) It should be mentioned that makes no mention of the Prime Earth Superman and instead relates a New Earth like continuity for Superman that seems to have taken place in the Prime Earth continuity.--BruceGrubb (talk) 01:50, May 22, 2017 (UTC) New 52 Characters category Please add it, as I cannot :) Completion Should someone chronicle the remainder of Red's history? DCLover1995 (talk) 19:27, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :Yes? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:29, June 12, 2017 (UTC) And there we go to confuse everyone again! I had said some time ago about this confusion and from what I saw, no one cared what I said. They will again confuse the articles, now involving the two versions of Lois Lane and even renamed the Jon Kent page to Earth Prime, as if the boy had been born there. Now they're going to tell me that the two versions of Superman and Lois Lane have been merged and I know that's true, but there's no reason to do it in the articles of Prime Earth versions and sooner or later people will come up proposing to merge the articles again. Now just one question: because in this template does not have the "Status" entry to show readers that Superman and Lois Lane's Prime Earth versions have been merged with Pre-Flashpoint equivalents. Please, let's not make the same mistakes we made in the past and correct those who have posted, for example, the name Clark Kent as alias. Still coming back talk about errors, it seems that this page belongs to the administrators because it is months blocked and so far it has not been released for publishers who do not have the status to edit. Oh! Did not they use the word merge as a pretext to justify the blocking of this page, and is it being updated as if it were the New Earth version? --Agente Leite (talk) 15:26, October 25, 2017 (UTC)